The present invention concerns parts washers, and more particularly concerns portable parts washers adapted to wash oily and dirty automotive parts, such as are often encountered at a car dealership when repairing assemblies and parts used in a vehicle engine compartment or underbody.
It is often desirable and/or necessary to wash oil and debris from parts taken from a vehicle engine compartment or underbody of a vehicle when repairing a vehicle. Many known parts washers include screens for catching debris washed from the parts, but the screens are sometimes too large to be easily removed. Further, the screens are often located down inside the wash cabinets where they are difficult to remove. Still further, lifting a screen can be undesirable where the operator must lean into the washer at an awkward angle to pick up the screen. Another problem is that many known parts washers take up an excessive amount of space, or require space around the parts washer to allow the access door of the parts washer to be opened. Also, many doors to parts washers tend to drip fluid on the floor around the parts washers when opened, potentially creating a safety hazard. Also, some parts washers are limited as to the amount of weight that their turntables can support. This can be a problem where a heavy part such as a transmission casing needs to be cleaned.
As parts washers are used for an extended period of time, many parts washers begin to develop additional problems. For example, many parts washers use rubber seals to seal against water leakage between a lid and the wash chamber. However, the rubber seals degrade and/or crack over time, thus loosing some of their ability to seal. Also, the water heaters of many known parts washers may overheat due to false water level readings caused by a water level float hanging up from oil and grease residue. This allows the water level to go below the water heaters, in which case the water heaters can overheat and/or burn out. Another problem is that the turntable belts for turning turntables in parts washers may become loose and/or slippery, allowing the turntable to remain stationary during a washing cycle. Still further, spray bars in the parts washer may be improperly located or located at less than optimal positions on the sides of the wash chamber, rather than proximate the parts being washed, causing inadequate or poor washing of the parts.
Some existing parts washers also lack repairability. For example, in many parts washers, it is not easy to access the pump that recirculates water in the parts washer. This is particularly problematic since bolts and fasteners will corrode over time, further increasing the difficultly of servicing the pump. Other parts washers include drive systems that are difficult to service, or must be serviced often.
Thus, a parts washer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.